


Goodbye

by xryuzaki



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xryuzaki/pseuds/xryuzaki
Summary: Lloyd has been sent home, leaving Linus to pick up the pieces. Happy birthday.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever wondered what happened when heroes were sent home?
> 
> Based around an aforementioned FEH role play. Implied Linus/Oscar S support.

"Lloyd! Lloooooyd!!" shouted Linus from down the hallway with a cheery laugh. In hand was a plate with the birthday cake that Oscar had made him. Chunks had been crudely carved out from the fluffy, frosted treat due to its encounter with his birthday sword. Perhaps they got way too rowdy, but cake was cake, as far as Linus figured. It may not look as pretty as when Oscar presented it to him, but it ought to taste great all the same. "Lloyd!" he called out again, opening the door without knocking. "You missed one hell of a party! There was so much mead and-- ... Huh?" he paused. And looked around.

"... Is he still out on a mission...?" he wondered out loud.

"Linus, look there," Oscar said gently, pointing to a letter and a little something else beside it laying on the bed.

"Mm?" he hummed, picking up the parchment and necklace with his free hand. The leather string dangled from his fingers. "Heh, look, Oscar! He must've felt so bad for missin' the party that he couldn't face the music and wanted to say sorry with a note. Well if he was really sorry he would have just stuck around and eaten the rest of this cake with me!" Linus laughed some more. He gently whipped his wrist so as to "snap" the paper open for a proper read. However, it was far from the cutesy, innocent apology he had expected.

_"I know you were expecting me to be here waiting. I’m sorry. We just don’t have that kind of luck. I have to go… back home, back to our Elibe."_

"... ... ... ... ... Wh..."  
Linus couldn't feel the grip on the plate in his other hand beginning to waver, for he was so shocked by those few sentences alone. Oscar canted his head curiously, his smile pursing into a concerned frown. He stepped forward, glancing up at Linus in an effort to glean the expression on his face. "... What's it say, Linus?" he asked quietly.

"... Home..?"

"... Linus..?" Oscar called out once more.

Suddenly, the plate fell to the floor with a loud crash, shattering into pieces at their feet and sending cake tumbling every which way. "Agh!!!" Oscar yelped, for he was still without his boots from their rough housing back at the party. He scampered away from the shards to avoid cutting himself. "Linus!! What happened!!" he shouted. Oscar frantically began to scamper around the room in search of something to clean this hazard with.

He had never felt more sober in all his life. Linus couldn't hear him. He couldn't hear anything. His cheeks began to burn and eyes began to widen. He was trembling, trembling as his ochre eyes scanned each and every word, hoping and praying that it would all be some elaborate joke and Lloyd would conclude his letter with a cheeky 'PS: Just kidding!'. He clutched the letter within an inch of his life, crumpling the edge he was holding in his iron grip.

But there was no joke.

Linus hurriedly read the letter twice over, though in doing so, his brother's parting words only sunk in even deeper. His heart was racing a million miles a minute, ready to leap out of his chest. His breath was shaky, hasty and uneven. God forsaken tears began to well up in his eyes. He thought he was done crying over his family, but in that moment, he felt like a massive tidal wave had washed over him and dragged him down to the depths of a murky, stormy ocean. Linus felt like he couldn't breathe. He was drowning.

"O-Oscar... Oscar..." he muttered.

The knight rushed to his side, "What is it, what happened?!" he prodded, he was beginning to grow sick with worry as he watched the assassin unravel at the seams before his very eyes.

"Th-that... that bastard... _that bastard!_ " he bellowed. Oscar flinched at the sudden thunderous roar that rattled the stone walls of their bedroom. "Linus! Could you calm down and just tell me what--" but Oscar couldn't finish his question. Linus shoved him away and stormed out of the bedroom. The letter lofted down onto the floor and so too did his brother's makeshift birthday gift that he had accidentally discarded in his blind rage.

"Linus!!! Linus?! Where are you going!!" Oscar called out after him, desperately trying to chase him down the hall.

"I'll kill them! **I'm going to kill them!** "

"Kill who?! Linus!!!!!!!"

Oscar had found himself running, sprinting after Linus. He was nothing short of alarmed, not only for him but for whomever was the target of his ire. He had never seen the man bound across the castle so quickly, so angrily, in all his days knowing him. "Linus, please! Stop! Talk to me!" he cried out, trying his damnedest to bring him back to his senses. But once again Oscar recoiled, gasped even, when Linus stopped before the castle war room and practically kicked the door off of its hinges. It slammed into the wall, shaking the door frame and sending several books flying off of shelves, and a painting off the wall.

Inside, Commander Anna, Prince Alfonse, Princess Sharena and the Summoner sat around a table, having been lost in vital discussion about the current state of affairs of the Order before being so abruptly interrupted. "Kyaaa!!" Sharena shouted, flailing her arms and almost falling out of her chair. Alfonse jumped to his feet, "What's going on?! Is everything alright?!". Anna stood up, "What's the meaning of this!" she demanded, "What in blazes do you think you're doing, barging in here like that! You had us scared out of our wits--"

But Linus gave the commander no time to reprimand him. The Mad Dog immediately rushed toward the silent, white hooded figure that was their Summoner. He heft them up effortlessly by their collar and slammed them up against the wall, eliciting a horrified gasp from the crowd behind him and a cough from their de facto master. "Gkkt--!! Linus, what're y-you--" they stammered, choking out their words and wriggling beneath his grip, kicking their feet desperately.

"Quiet you filthy wretch!!! You think this is **funny**?! You think bringing me my brother only to send him away is some kind of joke?!?! You enjoy separating families?! You sniveling little snake! _You miserable little good-for-nothing!!!!!!_ " he yelled at the top of his lungs, brow furrowed, fangs bared.

"Linus!! Stop!!!" Oscar pleaded, running to him and grabbing his forearm. "Let them go!!"

"Stay out of this, Oscar!!!" he barked, he jerked his arm roughly to shake away the knight, in the process he only jostled around the Summoner, eliciting another pained cough. "You'll regret ever toying with the likes of Linus Reed, you hear me?! **I'll cut you limb from limb by my own blade!!!!!!!!!** "

But before he could get in another word, the crowd latched themselves onto the enraged beast that was Linus and practically ripped him away from the Summoner, sending them tumbling to the floor, trembling, on their hands and knees. Slowly, the Summoner glanced upward, their steel blue eyes met with Linus' fierce gaze. But restrained by the gaggle of heroes behind him, that willingness to fight fell away, and all Linus could do was choke back a pained, anguished sob.

"Why..? Why.....?" Linus whimpered.


End file.
